Pups Save An Abused Pup
by Elias Vincent
Summary: An abused Golden Retriever named Nikita runs away from her owners to escape the abuse she has suffered at their hands & ends up in Adventure Bay. Will anyone take her in & will she be returned to her abusers?


**PUPS SAVE AN ABUSED PUP**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was a warm Saturday night. Adventure bay was settling down & getting ready for the evening. Everyone in town was inside eating dinner, watching TV, playing video games & doing whatever else they would usually do. For most people it was a quiet & uneventful night. A fair distance away from the town was a rural property where a single mother & her young son lived. They owned a Golden Retriever pup named Nikita. Unfortunately Nikita wasn't very well cared for by her owners. They would often beat her, starve her for days, refuse to give her medical treatment, yell verbal abuse at her & force her to sleep in a poorly built pup house. Nikita hated living like this but until now she hadn't done anything to escape. Today was 1 of the worst days she had ever had in her whole life. She had numerous bruises, cuts & open sores all over her body. She had been severely beaten almost to the point of death & she was weak from the lack of food & water. As she lay in her pup house she wondered how to escape her horrible life.

" _I really wish I could just get out of here & never return. The way that Denise & Richard treat me is disgusting. I'll probably die if I stay with them any longer. I need to get out of here now. I don't care if I die trying but I'm not going to stay here & be treated like this any longer"_ thought Nikita.

Deciding that she would leave that night Nikita waited until her owners Denise & Richard had fallen asleep. Once she was sure that they were out cold she climbed over the fence of the property & started walking away in the hopes of finding somewhere better to live. Just climbing the fence alone was exhausting due to her malnourished state. She decided that she would walk until she found a place she could live. It didn't matter if she was by herself or not. The only problem was that there was almost no light other than the moonlight & she had no idea where she was even going. It was a long & exhausting night for Nikita. Eventually the sun rose on Sunday morning & Nikita was able to see more clearly as to where she was going. She eventually found herself by the roadside where she saw a sign that read:

"Adventure Bay 5M"

Seeing as it was the closest town to her location Nikita walked in the direction that the sign was pointing. It took her at least an hour to get to the town limits due to her feeling so tired from the lack of food, sleep & water. As she walked through town Nikita tried to see if there were any places she could find food. This turned out to be easier said than done. Despite her efforts she couldn't find any food or water lying around for her to consume & she didn't want to be branded a thief if she was caught stealing. Numerous people around town watched Nikita as she continued to walk but despite their concern for her they didn't do or say anything as they believed that she was a stray. Nikita was becoming more exhausted as time went on & started to feel very weak. She soon noticed a group of pups heading towards the Lookout & decided to follow then hoping that they could help her. She crossed the bridge & walked up the driveway. When she arrived near the front door of the Lookout she couldn't see anyone anywhere. She looked through the windows of the front doors but she couldn't see anyone there. Deciding not to go inside for fearing that she would cause trouble Nikita walked around the pup houses surrounding the base of the lookout. She couldn't see anything inside any of them. Having exhausted almost all of her energy she decided to take a nap inside Chase's pup house.

" _I hope the owner of this pup house won't mind if I have a nap here"_ thought Nikita as she curled up inside  & fell asleep. 30 minutes later Chase emerged from the Lookout & walked towards his pup house. As he approached it he could hear snoring. Knowing that the rest of the pups were inside he quietly crept over to his pup house & peeked inside. He saw Nikita fast asleep in the middle of his pup house. Not wanting to wake her up for fearing that he would scare her Chase activated his pup tag & called for Ryder.

"Ryder there's a pup sleeping in my pup house. It's a Golden Retriever & she looks really hurt. What should I do?" asked Chase.

"Hold on I'm coming out. Don't do anything until I'm there" said Ryder.

"Yes sir" said Chase.

Ryder walked out of the Lookout & walked over to Chase's pup house. As he knelt down & saw Nikita inside he looked a bit concerned for her well-being.

"Do you know who she is?" asked Ryder.

"No I found her here like this" said Chase.

Shortly afterwards the other pups came outside. When they saw the others by Chase's pup house they walked over to see what was going on. When they saw Nikita inside they looked at each other with confusion.

"Who's that?" asked Marshall.

"We don't know. We found her like this" said Chase.

"Should we wake her up?" asked Skye.

"No we don't to scare her" said Ryder.

Just as Ryder said this Nikita started to wake up. The others watched silently as Nikita stood up, yawned & opened her eyes. When the saw everyone looking at her she gasped in panic before screaming loudly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Nikita as she ran out of the pup house & down the driveway towards the main area of town.

"Wait come back please" said Ryder as he & the other pups gave chase. Despite getting some energy back Nikita soon felt too weak to run much further. She eventually reached the beach & collapsed from exhaustion on the sand. Ryder & the pups soon found her unconscious in the middle of the beach.

"Did she fall asleep again?" asked Rubble.

"No I think she's unconscious. We should get Katie to have a look at her" said Ryder as he scooped Nikita in his arms & walked towards the pet parlour. Katie was sitting by the front desk when Ryder & the pups came in.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Katie.

"We found this pup fast asleep in Chase's pup house. When she woke up she ran down to the beach & collapsed. We don't know where she came from or who her owner is. We're concerned she may be seriously hurt" said Ryder.

"I can take a look at her & see what's wrong" said Katie as she took Nikita & went into the back room. As Ryder & the pups were waiting to hear back from Katie they were met by Angel & Elias.

"Hey guys how are you today?" asked Elias.

"We're good. We just found a pup & now Katie's having a look at her. The pup seems to be severely injured somehow" said Ryder.

"That's not good. I hope she's OK" said Angel.

Just then Katie came back out with Nikita. She was still unconscious.

"This pup is severely malnourished. She hasn't been fed properly & she has a lot of injuries all over her body. I'm not exactly sure what happened to her that left her in this state" said Katie.

"Is she still alive?" asked Ryder.

"Yes but barely. I don't think she would've survived much longer without medical attention. She isn't at risk of dying but she will need some time to heal" said Katie.

Just then Nikita started to regain consciousness. At 1ST she was scared because she had no idea where she was.

"Where am I?" asked Nikita.

"You're in a pet parlour. My friend here says that he & the other pups found you in 1 of the pups pup house & that you ran off before collapsing on the beach. They brought you here & I gave you some medicine to heal your injuries. How did this happen to you?" asked Katie.

"My owners did this. They always beat me, starve me & never give me any medical attention at all. They were very cruel. Anytime I did something wrong in their eyes which was always I would be beaten, burned, cut & much worse. Ever since I was born they have been treating me like this. I only escaped them last night & now I'm trying to find a new place to live" said Nikita.

Everyone was horrified to hear what Nikita had been through. Some of the pups teared up at what they had just heard. Elias, Katie & Ryder stood in complete shock.

"I can't believe that people can be so cruel. These owners of yours deserve to be locked up for what they've done. That's animal cruelty" said Elias.

"It sickens me to think that people do this. What is wrong with some people in this world?" asked Katie.

"Whoever thinks that treating animals like this is OK clearly needs to go to prison. I would never do that to any animal & I know that the rest of this town would agree" said Ryder.

"Please don't send me back to them. I'll die if I do. Please help me find somewhere else to live" said Nikita with a scared look in her eyes.

"Don't worry. None of us will let those horrid owners of yours get anywhere near you. They'll have me to answer to if they try anything" said Angel.

"Thank you. By the way my name is Nikita" said Nikita.

"I'm Ryder. These are my pups. This is Katie & this is Elias & his pup" said Ryder.

"Where do your owners live?" asked Katie.

"They live a few miles out of town. I'm sure by now that they've noticed that I'm missing. In fact they're probably out looking for me right now. Please make sure they don't come anywhere near me" said Nikita.

"Don't worry we won't let that happen" said Elias.

"Thank you guys" said Nikita.

"We should call a town meeting so we can find you a new home" said Ryder.

Everyone walked to town hall & scheduled a town meeting with Mayor Goodway. The meeting was scheduled for 12:00 that afternoon. At midday everyone in town convened by the front of town hall.

"People of Adventure Bay we are here today to find a new home for this pup. Her name is Nikita & she's a Golden Retriever. She's in desperate need of a new home. Her previous owners have proven to be unfit to take care of her & so now anyone in town is welcome to take care of her. Is anyone willing to take her in?" asked Mayor Goodway.

Just then a car pulled up on the curb. A woman with long & messy blonde hair & A boy with short & messy brown hair stepped out of the car.

"OH NO IT'S THEM" yelled Nikita.

"Nikita there you are. We were so worried about you. We thought we would never see you again" said Denise.

"I'm sorry ma'am but Nikita is no longer yours. We're in the middle of finding a new owner for her" said Mayor Goodway.

"Oh please let us take her back. We just want her to be happy" said Richard as he walked over to Nikita & reached out to pick her up.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" screamed Nikita as she chomped down on Richard's wrist in self-defence.

"OW THAT HURT YOU STUPID THING. YOU'RE SO GOING TO GET IT WHEN WE GET BACK HOME" yelled Richard.

"YOU LITTLE MUTT. HOW DARE YOU BITE MY SON LIKE THAT. YOU WON'T BE GETTING ANY FOOD OR WATER FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH. YOU BETTER BE PREPARED FOR THE WORST BEATING YOU'VE EVER HAD IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE" yelled Denise.

"SHE ISN'T GOING WITH YOU ANYWHERE. YOU 2 ARE NOTHING MORE THAN VILE HUMAN BEINGS. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES FOR TREATING HER THIS WAY" yelled Elias.

"YOU DESERVE TO ROT IN HELL FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE. THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT AN ANIMAL" yelled Katie.

"I HOPE BOTH OF YOU REALISE THAT ANIMAL CRUELTY IS A CRIMINAL OFFENCE & YOU CAN GO TO PRISON FOR STUFF LIKE THIS" yelled Ryder.

"NIKITA IS OURS & SHE'S COMING WITH US" yelled Richard as he forcefully grabbed Nikita & tried to run to the car with Denise.

"NOT IF WE HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT" said the other pups in unison as they ran towards Denise & Richard. All of the pups began to bite & scratch Denise & Richard. Both of them dropped to the floor screaming in agony as Nikita joined in. There was a fair amount of blood that pooled on the floor. Everyone in town yelled at Denise & Richard & encouraged the pups attack on them. After a few minutes the pups broke away from the 2 vile human beings that had treated their new friend so poorly. Both Denise & Richard were covered in blood & moaning loudly while writhing around on the floor. They were both taken to a hospital to be treated for their injuries before being taken into police custody on charges of animal cruelty. Denise would've likely ended up going to prison for several years for her involvement & Richard would've likely been confined to a juvenile detention facility until he would turn 18. After they had been taken away the town continued on with deciding who would become Nikita's new owner. Eventually it was decided that Captain Turbot & Francois would be her new owners as nobody else was willing to take her in.

"Don't worry Nikita we aren't anything like your previous owners. We'll take much better care of you" said Captain Turbot.

"Oui oui you'll be treated much better under our care" said Francois.

"Thank you guys & thank you everyone else. Now I can live a better life without feeling scared of others" said Nikita.

"Just remember Nikita whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Ryder.

"I will" said Nikita.

After the meeting was adjourned Elias, Katie, Ryder, Captain Turbot, Francois & all the pups spent the day at the beach. It was the 1ST time in Nikita's life that she felt so loved. That night as Nikita was brought to her new home & shown around she was happy that she had a better life. After being fed & washed by Captain Turbot & Francois they showed her where she would be sleeping. They had set up a nice & cosy pup house for her. After saying good night to her Captain Turbot & Francois went to bed.

" _It feels so good to be free from the monsters that treated me so poorly. Everyone in this town is so sweet & I couldn't ask for a better life. I love everyone in this town & I hope to be able to spend some more time with all my heroes"_ thought Nikita as she drifted off to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
